


Shield Brothers

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Young Dwalin, Young Thorin, cuteness, fluff for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is forced from his home in the Iron hills after his mother dies to now become the new guard of a younger prince named Thorin. He is none too pleased but his father is insistent he make friends. This is he tale of how Dwalin hated Thorin at first bu slowly grew to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inroductions

**Author's Note:**

> I love cute fluff Dwalin/Thorin and I wanted something along the lines of them getting to know one another and slowly growing to love one another.

“Why do I have to go?” Thorin groaned to his father. He was a young boy of 15 and had found out that there was a family coming from the Iron Hills to live. A man named Fundin and his two sons, Balin and Dwalin. It seemed that Fundin had been a friend, and distant cousin of Thrain, his own father. Fundin had lost his wife due to an illness and wanted to get away so decided to take up residence with them in Erebor. Plus, Thorin was soon to find out that the younger boy was to be his personal guard. He wasn’t too happy about that.

“Because it looks good when we all meet them.” His father snapped.

“Yeah, but ma and Frerin aren’t coming!” Thorin cried and frowned as he pulled away from his father’s rough hands.

“Frerin is only a year old, and sick to boot. He has a cough so hes staying inside.” Thrain murmured as he gave Thorin the be-good-or-you-will-regret-it look. Thorin sighed as he crossed his arms and huffed.

He was small for his age, and got made fun of some. He had dark black hair and sky blue eyes that lit up when he got his way or was happy. He was skinny, and lanky and his clothes hung off of him. They were royal blue velvet and he felt ridiculous. His father wore his own robes and a fur mantel as he walked to the entrance right as a small family came up with one horse and a carriage. “Fundin!” Thrain cried and moved to hug the big red headed dwarf. Thorin stared at him curiously then looked to the side.

An older boy, possibly around 20 or so stood with bright red hair as well and the beginnings of a beard. He wore red robes and black trousers and held onto a book quietly. Beside him, a kid around his age, only much taller and bulkier stood. He was frowning and looked like he was ready to kill. “Thrain! It is good to see you, cousin.” He murmured and patted him on the back. “Come! This here is Balin, you remember meeting him when he was just a small dwarfling. He is getting so big! And this, this is Dwalin!” He cooed as Dwalin grunted and pulled away.

“Nice to meet you.” Both boys said as if they were rehearsed. Thrain chuckled and pulled Thorin up.

“This is Thorin, he is my eldest son.” He stated calmly. “Frerin and their mother is put up since Frerin is sick.” Thrain explained. Fundin oved over and bent down to stare at Thorin.

“You sure have those Durin eyes.” He murmured and laughed faintly. “And thick black hair like yer daddy!”

“Frerin is blond.” He stated simply. “Daddy said Durin the deathless was blond and that in every Durin line there is at least one blond.” The male laughed and nodded.

“You are right.” He teased and rubbed his head. “Dwalin, come here.” Dwalin grumbled as he stepped forward and glared slightly at Thorin. “Dwalin meet Thorin. You two are about the same age. I think you are a few years older, Dwalin.” He stated simply. “You are going to become his personal guard remember?”

“He looks like a brat!” Dwalin groaned out and his father frowned.

“Now, now. I bet you two will be the best of friends!” He teased and smiled as Thorin made a face. 

“Thorin, why don’t you take Dwalin and show him around? I will take Balin and Fundin and get them set up in their chambers. You can meet us for lunch.” Thrain suggested. Thorin sighed, knowing he couldn’t deny his father anything.

“Yes sir, come on.” He mumbled and turned to walk away, Dwalin behind but not too happy about this. “Look, I am not happy being stuck with… with you either.” Thorin said over his shoulder. “I got woken up two days ago to find out I would be meeting you and now all of the sudden we have to be the best of friends.” He made a sound and sighed.

“Yeah, well at least you didn’t lose your mom or have to up and move right after.” Dwalin growled gently “How old are you anyway? 12?” He teased and Thorin tensed.

“15.” He stated simply. “I am small for my age.” He muttered, “but don’t let that fool you, I am above everyone in my weapons and fields class.” He stated simply with a small, cocky smirk. It was true that he could out shoot anyone with a bow, and was doing well learning swords and his small stature made it easy for him to get out of grappling moves.

“Pfft, I would like to see it.” Dwalin stated with a small barking laugh. Thorin rolled his eyes and lead him around. He showed him the class rooms, the sparing fields, where his bedroom was as well as where Dwalin’s rooms would be. By that time, it was time to go down for lunch.

“This is the dining hall.” He explained as they entered. “We try to have our meals in here but mother and father don’t always make it and grandfather never makes it.” He muttered as they moved in. His eyes scanned for a seat and sighed when he saw he would be stuck with Dwalin next to him. He groaned faintly and shook his head as he sat down and patted the seat next to him. Dwalin sat curiously and frowned as he leaned his elbows on the table as the food was served.

One thing was the food here was a lot better than that in the Iron Hills, but he still missed home. They had been on the road for two whole weeks to get there and now he was stuck with some bratty prince. It didn’t matter to him if they were cousins or not. He still didn’t want to be stuck with someone younger and so much smaller. Even if he was only a few years older.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!


End file.
